1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound producing device assembly. More specifically, although not exclusively, this invention relates to a water resistant piezohorn mounting assembly suitable for use in a boat.
2. Problems in the Art
Sound producing devices are commonly used as audio alerts or signaling devices. Sound producing devices such as whistles or trumpet horns, and other sound producing devices are particularly susceptible to malfunctioning in environments where water can cause damage to the sound producing device or where water can block air pathways, thus interfering with the production of sound.
Due to this susceptibility of sound devices to water intake and related environmental hazards, sound devices must be mounted in a location removed from water or other environmental hazards. These same problems can arise in various contexts.
Although, the present invention is not to be so limited, one particular application for the present invention relates to the use of a sound producing device in water vehicles such as boats. Boats are generally considered to be water born vehicles smaller than ships. Boats are equipped with various safety devices, some of which are required by authorities such as the Coast Guard. Equipment requirements vary with the size of the boat and its source of power. Safety requirements generally include such items as personal floatation devices, lights, and sound devices. Sound devices include sound signaling devices such as whistles, trumpet horns, sirens, or compressed air horns. The purpose of such a sound device is to signal the intentions of the operator of the boat. The use of the sound device provides an audio alert to others in the vicinity of the boat. In addition, a sound-producing device can be used to signal the position of the boat during periods of reduced visibility.
Although the advantages of having a sound producing device within the boat in order to comply with navigation rules and for distress signaling purposes is well recognized, a number of problems and limitations exist.
One problem with sound producing devices is the need for the sound-producing device to remain free from water intake. A general problem with sound producing devices used in boats is that the sound producing devices are susceptible to water intake and fail to function properly if water infiltrates the device. This is particularly true with trumpet horns and the like that simply cannot function properly when filled with water. If the horn is not functioning properly, it does not fulfill its needed purpose and is ineffective in signaling the intentions of the boat operator, thereby failing to increase safety.
To avoid or at least potentially reduce the risk of a sound producing device being affected by water intake, these sound producing devices have been mounted in positions on a boat to provide some additional protection. In particular, the sound producing devices are mounted away from the forward section of the boat in order to reduce the likelihood of intake of water. Some of these devices are mounted in the interior of the boat. These mounting locations of sound producing device produce new problems and limitations.
For example, when sound producing devices are mounted in the interior of a boat, the sound producing devices may have increased resistance to water intake, however, the effectiveness of the sound producing device is limited. Typically, the boat is moving in a forward direction under manual, motor, or other means of propulsion. When the boat is moving in a forward direction, it is most important that the sound producing device produce sounds in a forward direction beyond the front of the boat as it is the boat""s movement that is likely to create the greatest dangers.
It is further recognized that mounting a sound producing device in the front of the boat may be undesirable. For example, it may distract from the aesthetic qualities of the boat or may get in the way of passengers of the boat. In addition, even if the sound producing device is mounted in the front of the boat, it may still be susceptible to water intake.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that improves upon the state of the art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sound producing device assembly that is substantially unaffected by water intake.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound producing device assembly that protects the sound producing device from the environment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sound producing device assembly that is easily mountable onto a surface of a boat.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound producing device assembly that can divert water flow.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound producing device assembly that is self-draining.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sound producing device assembly that is mountable in the forward portion of a boat.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound producing device assembly for a boat that directs an audio alert in the forward direction of the boat.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound producing device assembly for a boat that produces a sound that can be clearly heard by those positioned in the forward direction of the boat.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a sound producing device assembly for a boat that allows a sound producing device to be mounted on the side or top of a boat.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sound producing device assembly for use in a boat in a manner that promotes safety.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sound producing device assembly for a boat that is both easy to manufacture and install.
These and other objects, features and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.
The present invention is a sound device mounting assembly. The sound device mounting assembly is adapted for mounting a sound device, such as a piezohorn, within a cavity. The sound device assembly includes a housing, the sound device disposed within a housing, a protective cover connected to the housing for protecting the sound device while still allowing the sound device to be heard, and a mounting flange operatively attached to the protective cover for securing the sound device assembly to a surface such that the sound device is disposed within the cavity. The sound device assembly of the present invention can protect a sound device from environmental hazards, such as water intake. Preferably, the sound device is a piezohorn, but the present invention contemplates that other types of sound devices can be used.
The protective cover of the sound device assembly can have a plurality of slats at least partially covering the housing for deflecting water without substantially affecting the sound of the piezohorn. This further guards against any water intake into the piezohorn while still allowing the horn to be heard. In addition, the housing can include at least one weephole for draining excess water from the housing, providing further protection against water intake.
The sound device assembly of the present invention can be inserted into a cavity, with the mounting flange of the device being attached to a surface. One example of such a surface is the sidewall or top of a boat. The sound producing device assembly of the present invention can be mounted within a circular opening of the cavity, the circular opening being created through drilling. This simplifies the installation procedure.
In addition, according to the present invention, a tubular member between the protective cover and the mounting flange. The tubular member can be cut at a diagonal relative to a longitudinal axis so as to define an elongated leading edge. The tubular member can be of various geometric shapes, including rectangular or cylindrical. This arrangement allows the piezohorn assembly to be mounted on a sidewall of a boat while still providing for sound to be directed in a forward direction parallel to the direction of travel of the boat.